


Crack shot

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [25]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut, well lots of smut actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: naughty.Jack needs a release ...Ianto needs to control it so Jack doesn't go off on one of his killing sprees.DomIanto strikes again.STRAIGHT OUT SEX





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts), [DomIantoRules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomIantoRules/gifts).



It had been a long UNIT meeting and Jack was grinding his teeth as they entered the hub and walked past Owen who was on night shift.

"Went that well did it?" Owen asked and Ianto rolled his eyes as he bid him goodnight and followed Jack down to their quarters where he stood snarling into space.

"Cariad? Want a shower?" Ianto asked softly as he pulled off his braces, "Or a bath?"

"Jack?"

Ianto straightened up and saw Jack's clenched jaw and fiery eyes, realising his need for some sort of release.

Ianto drew back his hand and slapped him hard.

The gunshot of flesh hitting flesh filling the room.

Jack blinked and focused.

"Don't ignore me" Ianto said calmly, "Go to the bed where I will decide a punishment for not answering me when I asked you a perfectly reasonable question."

Jack blinked.

"NOW!"

Jack went right to the bed where he undressed and sat on the side of the bed. Ianto stripped off his clothes and walked toward him with his big hard dick swinging as he walked.

Ianto looked down at Jack and lifted his face with his hand. Jack smiled at him and he marvelled at his confidence.

"Suck!"

Jack took Ianto's thick cock in his hand and ran his tongue over the head of it. Then he wrapped his mouth around it and slowly moved his head up and down taking him as deep as he could without gagging.

Jack was indeed an excellent cock sucker and he soon had Ianto on the verge of his first orgasm.

Jack bobbed his head up and down on his cock pursing his lips together until he felt Ianto shiver.

Jack would remove his mouth briefly to prolong his orgasm. He would lick the underside of his cock and his balls driving him wild with desire. Jack sucked his balls into his mouth and tickled his perineum with his fingers.

Jack let his hands run over his hard abs and loins which caused Ianto to tremble as a tingling sensation ran through his body.

Ianto couldn't take anymore and he grabbed Jack's head and pulled it back onto his cock. Jack knew this time he would cum in his mouth and he was prepared for the surge or the volume of his ejaculation.

Ianto held his head as he unloaded in his mouth. Volley after volley of cum bounced off the back of Jack's throat and he swallowed as quickly as he could.

Jack managed to keep all of his cum in his mouth and he sucked him dry.

Jack loved the way Ianto controlled him now as he lovingly sucked and drained his cock. Ianto was trembling as Jack nibbled the head of his cock and massaged his tight scrotum.

Ianto stayed hard as he pulled his cock from Jack's mouth. He pushed him back on the bed and slid between his legs. Ianto eased his cock into his arse and fucked him through multiple orgasms until Jack pleaded with him to stop and give him a rest.

As Jack lay on his stomach Ianto went to get some lotion from the bathroom. When he returned he sat on the back of Jack's legs and he could feel his thick meat resting on his buttocks.

Ianto began a slow soothing massage starting at his shoulders and worked his way down his back. His strong hands mesmerized Jack and he totally relaxed under his manipulations.

Ianto then massaged his legs working his calves first and gradually ascending to the back of his legs. Jack tensed as he started to massage his arse cheeks as he knew where this was heading.

Ianto put a generous amount of lotion on his arse and lovingly kneaded his cheeks.

He complimented Jack on his beautiful swollen arse.

He slipped his hand between Jack's arse cheeks and brushed his ball sack.

Ianto lifted Jack by the hips so that his arse was elevated. He poured more lotion between the cheeks of Jack's arse and began to probe his arsehole with his fingers. Soon he had two fingers sawing easily in and out of Jack as the other hand played with his balls.

Jack lay there with his head on the bed turned to the side and cooed as Ianto simultaneously moved his fingers in and out of his rectum and stroked. Ianto pushed down on the small of Jack's back causing him to accentuate his shapely arse even more.

Ianto removed his fingers from his butt and lined up the head of his cock with Jack's pink rosebud. Ianto eased his cock into Jack's lubricated arsehole and it slid in easily all the way to the hilt once more.

Ianto stayed still for a second and then slowly pulled his cock out until only the head remained in Jack's arse. Then he pushed all the way back in again.

Ianto slowly fucked Jack in the arse watching his cock slide in and out from between his gorgeous arse cheeks. He tried to prolong his ejaculation for as long as possible as he savoured every moment.

Ianto stiffened and pushed his cock all the way in and he held on to the globes of Jack's arse as he fired a huge load of cum deep into his rectum. Jack could feel the warm seed fill him and chills ran through his body. Ianto stayed in remained hard as Jack milked him with his anal muscles.

Ianto leaned over Jack and they both flopped to the bed with Ianto still buried in his bum.

They lay still for awhile and Jack realized that Ianto was still hard inside him. That's what he liked about fucking young guys they could last for a long time and they could cum multiple times.

Ianto moved his arms up alongside of Jack's and braced himself on his elbows. Then he gradually started to fuck his arse again. This time Ianto picked up the pace and within minutes he was pounding Jack into the bed. Jack pushed his arse up to meet Ianto's cock every time he thrust into him.

The two of them established a rhythm and soon they were fucking like animals in heat.

Jack grunted every time that Ianto plunged him and he urged him to fuck him hard.

"Give it to me Ianto. Pound it in there. Make me feel it. Yeah that's it," the words just rolled out of Jack's mouth.

Ianto was really caught up with pounding him. His cock felt like it was bigger than ever and that it would explode at any moment.

Jack's thrusting of his hips up at him was driving him wild.

Ianto felt his orgasm building and he fucked him even faster. Then he stiffened and shot a second load. He held himself in position as he emptied his balls. Jack felt the warm substance enter him and mix with his previous cum load. He hadn't felt that full in quite some time.

The two of them fell forward on the bed with Ianto's cock still impaled. Ianto rolled to his side and rolled Jack with him so as not to crush him with his weight. As they lay there Jack clenched and relaxed his sphincter muscles as he massaged Ianto's softening cock.

He felt him finally go totally soft and slip from his arsehole.

Streams of cum trickled out of his arse and ran over his arse cheek onto the bed sheet.

"I need a warm bath after that," Jack sighed

"I'll run it for you," Ianto offered.

"In a minute baby" Jack sighed happily, "Snooze first."

Once Ianto was snoring softly Jack rose to clean himself up and grin happily as he felt the burn of movement deep in his gut.

Gods, that man could fuck.

Jack felt so lucky.


End file.
